Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban II
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Agora em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry enfrenta mais um perigo: Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban, a prisão de segurança máxima dos bruxos. Mas será que ele deveria estar lá? Aqui em PA II estaram todas as respostas.
1. Noticias quentes, ou melhor fervendo

**Primeiro capitulo ai.**

**Espero que gostem. Review!  
><strong>

**Capitulo um – Noticias quentes, ou melhor fervendo**

Harry Potter não havia mudado em nada. Seus cabelos ainda eram negros e revoltos, completamente e ainda mais desarrumados, seus ainda eram verdes e brilhantes, ainda era magro, ossudo e meio pequeno. Mas estava mais lindo e perfeito do que nunca.

Estava deitado em sua cama, fazendo um dever de transfiguração:

_Animagos_

- Isso aqui tá chato – ele resmungou largando o pergaminho na cama – vou escrever para o Rony.

Ele poderia muito bem mandar um e-mail, mas o Sr. Weasley tentando descobrir como era feito o notebook, o explodiu e ninguém sabia como. E pra variar o celular de Rony, estava pifado, segundo o que Rony lhe contou, seu pai também havia o destruído, sem chance de concerto.

Pegou um novo pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:

_Rony_

_Como estão as coisas por ai? A Srª Weasley não fez nada com seu pai?_

_Depois do acidente com o notebook e o celular._

_Mas, voltando ao assunto, Remo me disse que esse aniversário vai_

_Ser mais calmo, ele estará em apenas alguns dias depois da lua cheia_

_E não quero deixá-lo mais preocupado, sabe como é..._

_Então, eu queria saber se podia ir pra sua casa._

_Mande um beijo a todos ai._

_E me responda quando puder._

_Até breve_

_Harry_

- Edwiges, leve pra A´Toca sim?

A coruja piou em entendimento e saiu voando.

Harry desceu as escadas, e encontrou um Remo, branco, pálido, quase um fantasma com a cara no_ Profeta Diário._

Ele estava em pânico.

- Remo o que foi? – a voz de Harry continha muita preocupação

Remo não disse nada. Estava em pânico de mais pra falar.

Nervoso, Harry tomou o _Profeta Diário_ da mãe de Remo e leu:

**Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban**

_O assassino Sirius Black, fugiu de Azkaban noite passada, sem pistas._

_Black foi preso por assassinar treze pessoas apenas com uma maldição_

_e ser partidário de você-sabe-quem._

_Black é altamente perigoso._

_- Estamos procurando Black por todo lugar, todos estam a sua procura. –_

_Declarou Cornélio Fudge, ministro da magia - quem avistar Black, deve imediatamente_

_Avisar o ministério._

E havia uma foto, de um homem com a pele muito pálida, os cabelos longos e sujos, e em seu rosto, a única coisa viva eram seus olhos, cinzentos.

Tudo bem, o cara era um assassino em massa, mas porque Remo estava quase tão branco quanto ele?

- Remo, porque você está assim? Não é como se esse tal Black quisesse me matar.

Isso fez Remo empalidecer mais ainda.

- Remo, o que você tem?

- Só fiquei surpreso. Essa é a primeira vez que alguém foge de Azkaban – disse Remo – mas então, quer me falar alguma coisa?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas falou.

- Sim, acabei de enviar a Edwiges com uma carta para o Rony, pedindo para ir pra lá no meu aniversário. Ele deve me responder sem demoras.

- Ah, tá. Bem, eu vou lá pra cima, arrumar umas coisas. Tenho, que, ham, arrumar é, arrumar.

E saiu dali, meio desnorteado.

Totalmente incrédulo, Harry encarou novamente a cara do homem no jornal. Ela lhe era extremamente familiar.

Dois dias depois, Harry recebeu a resposta de Rony, com uma foto de jornal recortada.

_Caro Harry,_

_Você pode sim vir pra cá, mamãe tá dando pulos de alegria_

_E diga pro Remo ficar bem._

_Adivinha? Papai ganhou setecentos galeões na loteria do _

_Profeta Diário. Iríamos pro Egito, visitar o Gui, mas ele está em viagem _

_De trabalho._

_Então papai disse que vai comprar material novo pra todos nós._

_Até mais_

_Rony _

_PS: Agora Percy é monitor-chefe. Ele fica se gabando como se fosse importante._

_PS2: Hermione vai vir pra também. Já falei com ela._

Harry abriu o recorte de jornal. Ali estava, a família Weasley. Ambos sorriam felicíssimos. E Harry notou Gina, a caçula, sorrindo radiante. Não pode deixar de sorrir para a foto dela.

- Harry? – chamou Remo entrando no quarto

Harry pulou de susto e corou contra sua vontade.

-Você está bem? Ficou vermelho – perguntou Remo

- Ah... ótimo. Rony acabou de me mandar a resposta. Posso ir pra lá. Mandou melhoras pra você e olhe essa noticia.

Remo leu e sorriu.

- Eles merecem – disse Harry sorrindo

- Claro que sim. Diga que você vai dois dias antes – disse Remo olhando a foto no jornal – agora entendi porque você corou.

- Hã?

- Gina Weasley está no jornal – ele disse como se fosse óbvio

Harry corou de novo.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Mas de qualquer jeito – mudou de assunto – vou escrever para Rony e avisar sobre isso.

- Ok – Remo deu um sorrisinho – desça daqui a pouco pro jantar.

- Certo – disse Harry ainda corado

Remo saiu.

_Rony,_

_Obrigado mesmo. Remo agradeceu._

_E vou estar ai dois dias antes do meu aniversário._

_Viu sobre esse assassino que fugiu? Remo estava estranho._

_Mas falamos disso quando eu for para ai._

_Chame Hermione. Ela não vai gostar de saber depois disso, você sabe._

_E pode ter informações, eu desconfio de alguma coisa. Remo estava branco._

_Até._

_Harry_

_PSS: Mande abraços aos Weasley_


	2. A Toca novamente

**Capitulo dois – A Toca novamente**

O dia de ir para a Toca novamente finalmente chegou. E Harry estava ansioso. Rony havia confirmado que Hermione iria ir um dia depois, e que ela estava ansiosa sobre as informações que poderia arranjar, e queria saber da história completa.

- Harry, tome cuidado, certo? Não quero saber que você aprontou. – disse Remo

- Sei, sei – disse Harry sem dar importância

- E aqui está o seu presente – disse Remo lhe dando um pacote vermelho

Harry o abriu. Era um kit prático de quadribol. Tinha a goles, um balaço, o pomo de ouro e dois bastões.

- REEEMMMOOOO! – gritou Harry – adorei! Valeu!

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Seu pai também ganhou um desses, na verdade é o dele – disse Remo sorrindo – pode ver as iniciais no pomo.

Harry tirou o pomo da caixa e viu as escritas: _Tiago Potter_. Sorriu.

- Vai ser muito útil, eu acho.

- Sim. Vamos treinar bastante na Toca. E me avise quando melhorar.

- Pode deixar. Agora vá. Molly vai tentar te entupir de comida.

- Embora eu como quase que nem o Rony.

Eles riram.

- Muito bem. Até Remito.

- Harry! Até.

- A TOCA!

E Harry desapareceu nas chamas verdes.

E logo caiu na sala dos Weasley.

- Harry! – disse Rony se aproximando – aleluia. Mamãe estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Harry riu. Os melhores amigos se cumprimentaram.

E logo os Weasley apareceram.

Depois de muitos "olas" e "até que enfim!" e um constrangimento de Harry e Gina, ao se cumprimentarem, Rony e Harry foram para cima.

- Mas, então. O que você queria me contar sobre Black? – perguntou Rony

- Não é muita coisa, mas quando a noticia saiu no _profeta_, eu vi o Remo ficar mais branco que a própria cor branca. E você tem idéia do que é isso, certo? Ele está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Porque quando eu perguntei, ele mudou de assunto.

- Isso é estranho. Eu ouvi falar dele, mas só o que todo mundo sabe. Que ele era um comensal da morte, mas fora isso nada que o ligue a alguma pessoa ou até mesmo a você.

- Hermione deve descobrir alguma coisa. Ela sempre sabe – disse Harry

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Ela sempre sabe. – disse Rony

- Mas e ai? Como sua irmã está, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Ela tem estado bem, pelo que todos reparamos. Mas não podemos falar com muita certeza, porque Gina sempre foge desse assunto – disse Rony – as vezes eu acho que ela tem pesadelos, mas não temos como provar, a única pessoa que ela conta é a mamãe.

- Sei. Mas ela nunca demonstrou nada...?

- Não. Mas às vezes eu sinto ela meio desligada, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa, não sei direito...!

- Hermione pode falar com ela. São meninas. Elas se entendem.

- Meninas – Rony revirou os olhos

No outro dia, Hermione chegou.

- Aqui. Achei esse livro, eu comprei ano passado. É sobre famílias puros-sangues. E encontrei a família Black. – ela disse alegremente

- E diz alguma coisa, muito, ham... Surpreendente? – Rony perguntou

- Na verdade. Sim. Leiam.

_Família Black_

_A grande e nobre família Black, vem de muitos e muitos anos com seu sangue-puro. São gerações e gerações de grandes nomes. Os Black são conhecidos por apoiarem as artes das trevas, e conseqüentemente, com o surgimento de você-sabe-quem, o apoiarem também. _

_Os dois últimos Black, a ser conhecidos foram: Régulo Black e Sirius Black._

_Régulo, um comensal da morte, seguidor de você-sabe-quem. Que foi morto pelo próprio._

_Sirius, foi surpreendente para todos, ele, ao contrário da grande família Sonserina se tornou Grifinório, e membro de uma associação contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E o que, foi uma surpresa, foi que, ele era sim, um comensal, ao trair, a família Potter. Sem muitos detalhes, apenas sabemos que Black, era amigo dos Potter, e os traiu. Sendo condenado, também por matar trouxas e Pedro Pettegrew, a Azkaban._

Eles não tinham o que falar.

- Então, era por isso que Remo estava tão assustado. – disse Harry friamente

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Mas, bem, não tire uma opinião precipitada Harry. Espere Remo melhorar e, fale com ele. Descubra o que puder – disse Hermione

Harry não respondeu. Os três ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Então...

- ALMOÇO! – berrou a Srª Weasley

Eles suspiraram e desceram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão meio pálidos – ela perguntou quando eles chegaram.

- Não – disse Harry – só estávamos com fome.

Molly os olhos desconfiada.

- Certo. Se estão com fome, comam!

E foi assim que eles fizeram, meio obrigados, estavam sem fome, mas comeram.

Assim que acabaram subiram para o quarto de Rony.

_Gente, mais o cap. ai._

_Bj e review._

_E obrigado a quem já está acompanhando a história, ou a colocou em alerta, enfim._

_Bjs e muitos, muitos, muitos e muitos beijos a vocês._


	3. Sirius Black

**Oi gente *cara super timida***

**Eu tinha pensado em desistir dessa história, mas eu pensei, porque? Ela já é conhecida, é fácil de escrever e eu sei que muitos gostam. E como eu já havia desistido das outras, nada melhor que ter essa, né?**

**Me vejam nas ultimas notas...**

**Capitulo três – Sirius Black**

Desde que haviam lido sobre Sirius Black no livro de Hermione, o trio estava tenso.

- Será que ele vai vir atrás de você Harry? – Rony perguntou nervoso.

- Você não está ajudando Ronald – bufou Hermione.

- Fale você então. Eu estou preocupado com o Harry.

- Eu também estou. Mas você não ajuda perguntando uma coisa dessas!

- Fiquem quieto os dois. Estou tentando refletir – disse Harry.

- Não faça nada sem pensar Harry – disse Hermione nervosa – não vá atrás de Black!

- Fale com o Remo – sugeriu Rony rapidamente.

- Assim que eu voltar – disse Harry.

Três dias depois, o trio foi para o Largo Grimmauld de volta.

Encontraram Remo lendo novamente o _Profeta Diário_ ansioso e preocupado.

- Remo – disse Harry o assustando.

Ele pulou da cadeira.

- Que susto Harry Potter – disse Remo – já vieram?

- Oh, sim. Queremos te perguntar uma coisa – disse Harry.

- O que?

- O que Sirius Black tem a ver comigo?

Remo quase caiu de cadeira.

- Como?

- Lemos um livro da Hermione e vimos que ele traiu os Potter e estava em Azkaban por isso – disse Rony.

Remo ficou mais pálido.

- O que esse tal de Sirius Black tem a ver comigo e porque você está assim tão pálido? – Harry perguntou meio impaciente.

- Acho que eu mesmo posso explicar – disse uma voz saindo das sombras da porta da cozinha.

Hermione gritou. Rony empalideceu. Harry ficou com uma expressão desafiadora. Remo se pos na frente dos três.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Remo perguntou friamente e puxando a varinha.

- Eu morava aqui. Eu sei como eu entro e saio – disse Black.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Devia ter ficado em Azkaban que é o seu lugar – disse Harry.

- Harry cala a boca – gemeu Hermione.

- Eu tenho que explicar pra vocês – disse Black com uma voz implorante. – porque eu fugi de Azkaban...!

- Nós sabemos por que – disse Hermione – pra matar o Harry!

- E se quiser matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também – desafiou Rony corajosamente.

Um sombra passou pelos olhos de Black.

- Eu não quero matar ninguém – disse Black – eu preciso explicar, Remo, Harry. Eu nunca trai Tiago e Lílian, nunca!

- Oh, acredito muito – ironizou Remo – eu vou chamar o ministério!

- Não, Remo! Por favor, me deixe explicar.

Remo apontou a varinha pro peito de Black.

Perebas se mexeu inquieto no bolso de Rony.

- Perebas, para quieto – disse Rony o tirando do bolso.

Os olhos de Black fuzilaram o rato.

- Esse, esse rato. Ele é o culpado por tudo isso – disse Black furiosamente.

- Como o Perebas pode ter feito isso? Ele é só um rato – disse Rony furioso.

- Não. Ele não é um rato comum. A quanto tempo ele está em sua família?

- Quase doze anos...!

- Exato. E a quase doze anos Tiago e Lílian foram mortos. A quase doze anos Harry perdeu os pais. A quase doze anos eu estou em Azkaban por um crime eu não fiz!

Black gritou furioso.

- Perebas é bem cuidado! – disse Rony segurando o rato firmemente no peito.

- Remo, você. Use o feitiço. Se ele for um animago, ele vai se transformar. Você viu ele se transformar tantas vezes quanto eu!

- Por favor, um rato comum! Você está acusando um rato de trair Tiago e Lílian! – gritou Remo.

- Tudo o que acharam de Pettegrew foi um dedo. E esse rato tem um dedo, o mesmo dedo, faltando! Isso não é coincidência!

- Um dedo – murmurou Remo – eu não acredito!

- Acredite. Lance o feitiço! Eu não trai Tiago e Lílian!

Remo tirou a varinha do peito de Black e a apontou pra Perebas.

- Rony, se ele não for Pettegrew, não vai doer nada – disse Remo paciente.

Rony corajosamente entregou o rato pra Remo.

Remo pegou o rato e lançou o feitiço.

O que era pra ser Perebas, foi se transformando em um homem baixo, quase do tamanho de Harry, com cabelos finos e escorridos sujos, era gorducho e tinha uma aparência velha e mal cuidada.

**Sabem, eu só tenho dois avisos e um pedido:**

**Aviso um: Eu nao tenho dia certo pra postar, por causa da escola, então, vou escrever o melhor e mais rápido possivel.**

**Aviso dois: É sobre rebelde. Sei que faz tempo que postei aquele cap, mas eu já tinha terminado de escrever, só que ele ficou tão pequeno e tão feinho que decidi escrever, mas falta uma coisa. a Inspiração. pretendo escrevê-lo de novo, mas se nao der, pra nao demorar demais, eu posto.**

**E o pedido: reviews são muito boas.**

**Até**


	4. O Conto do Prisioneiro

**Só uma review? Assim vou desanimar de novo :(  
><strong>

**Capitulo quatro – O conto do prisioneiro**

Hermione gritou. Rony olhava para o que já foi o seu rato. Harry encarava tudo sem nenhuma expressão visível.

Remo olhava de Black para Pettegrew.

Pedro Pettegrew estava ali, na frente deles.

- Você, seu rato miserável – gritou Black, uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

- Sirius, Remo, meus velhos amigos – disse Pettegrew com uma voz falsa de carinho.

- Velhos amigos a bunda de Voldemort! – disse Black furioso – você é o culpado de tudo! Você traiu Tiago e Lílian! Você fez Voldemort ir atrás deles! Você era o fiel do segredo!

- Eu vou amarrar você Pettegrew e depois, acho que podemos explicar a história – disse Remo pálido.

Com um toque de varinha, Pettegrew foi amarrado em uma cadeira e provavelmente com algum feitiço anti volta a animagia ou algo do tipo.

Black fuzilava Pedro com o olhar.

- Bem... tudo começou na escola – começou Remo – eu, fui mordido ainda criança, e achei que não poderia freqüentar Hogwarts como um aluno normal...

- Mas você é normal! – interrompeu Harry incrédulo.

Remo riu sombriamente.

- ... enfim, eu não achei que poderia ir a escola, mas quando Dumbledore foi nomeado diretor ele me deixou ir a Hogwarts. E para eu poder ficar na escola sem colocar ninguém em risco Dumbledore colocou aquele salgueiro lutador, que vocês Harry e Rony bateram o carro ano passado, e criou uma passagem secreta nele, que vai direto para a casa dos gritos.

"Lá era onde aconteciam as minhas transformações, lua cheia por lua cheia. Por isso que a todos acham que a Casa dos Gritos é mal assombrada, eram os meus gritos e ruídos, e Dumbledore não fez nada para mudar essa lenda. Mas foi em Hogwarts que a minha vida mudou, foi lá onde eu conheci os meus melhores amigos, Sirius, esse rato e naturalmente, seu pai Harry. E claro, eles não puderam deixar de notar que eu desaparecia todo mês. Eu sempre dava desculpas. De que minha mãe estava doente, ou minha tia, enfim"

"Eu ficava aterrorizado de eles descobrirem isso e me abandonarem. Mas, foi ao contrário. Quando descobriram, eles fizeram uma coisa pra ajudar em minhas transformações, e isso me proporcionou os melhores momentos da minha vida. Eles viraram animagos. Levaram três anos para conseguirem, e finalmente, no quinto ano. Tiago e Sirius eram os alunos mais brilhantes da escola, e ajudaram Pedro a conseguir, porque essa é uma tarefa bem complicada, e pode causar graves danos, e é por isso que o ministério acompanha quem quer se transformar."

Hermione o encarava com total atenção, quase nem piscava ouvindo tudo para absorver o assunto e poder fazer perguntas depois. Rony estava boquiaberto a toda a história, ele sabia o básico, assim como Hermione e talvez Harry. Harry, olhava tudo apenas absorvendo o assunto, tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça.

- E porque isso iria ajudar? – Rony perguntou timidamente – quero dizer... hmm... um lobisomem... animagos...?

- Porque um lobisomem só apresenta perigo para as pessoas, não para animais – respondeu Hermione imediatamente.

- Você está certa, Hermione – respondeu Remo sorrindo - e como você disse, lobisomens só fazem mal a seres humanos, e não para animais. E então, todos os meses,, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, eles iam até o salgueiro lutador, esse rato imundo, como era pequeno, podia ir por debaixo dos grandes ramos do salgueiro, e empurrar o botão, para entrarmos. E com a ajuda deles, eu me tornei menos... feroz...

"E não demorou muito, para sairmos da casa dos gritos e andarmos pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Sirius e Tiago se transformavam em animais tão grandes que podiam me controlar, ou o lobisomem. E foi assim que nós criamos o mapa do maroto e assinamos com nossos apelidos. Sirius, era Almofadinhas, Tiago era Pontas, Pedro era Rabicho e eu, Aluado"

- Mas, é muito perigoso! – exclamou Hermione.

- E isso ainda me deixa deprimido. Eu quebrei a confiança que Dumbledore tinha colocado em mim... Mas depois disso tudo, nós riamos e logo planejávamos as próximas aventuras... E assim nós íamos – disse Remo suspirando.

- E onde a inocência de Black entra nessa história? – Harry perguntou.

- Sirius, agora é com você – disse Remo.

- Certo, ham. Quando Tiago e Lílian souberam que Voldemort estava atrás deles e de vocês, o pensamento foi logo se esconder, mas como Voldemort sendo poderoso, logo iria descobrir onde estavam e então surgiu o feitiço fidelius...

- Não é o feitiço usado para esconder pessoas? Que precisa de um fiel, e se esse fiel revelar o segredo, só a pessoa que soube, pode ver onde a ou as pessoas escondidas estão? – Hermione falou.

- Sim, esse mesmo – disse Sirius – então, logo Tiago sugeriu a mim como fiel, estava tudo certo, eu iria ser o fiel e nunca contaria onde eles estavam, a segurança deles e de você Harry, sempre foram a minha maior preocupação naquele tempo, e você ainda é. Mas enfim no ultimo instante eu convenci Tiago e Lílian a confiarem o segredo a Pedro, achei que ele era o ultimo a quem Voldemort iria procurar, e enquanto ele me caçasse ou a Remo, ou a qualquer outro amigo muito chegado a nós, vocês estaria seguros.

"Naquela noite, eu havia combinado de ir até Pedro pra confirmar se estava tudo seguro, mas assim que cheguei ao esconderijo, ele não estava mais lá. Corri na mesma hora pra casa de vocês, mas... quando eu cheguei lá – a voz de Sirius ia falhando – e vi a casa toda destruída e os corpos... – ele parou um instante – eu vi o que esse rato imundo havia feito. O que eu tinha feito. Ao entregar a o segredo a esse rato imundo, eu deixei Tiago, Lílian e você Harry nas mãos de Voldemort."

"Quando eu o encurralei na rua, ele estava gritando a toda voz o que havia feito, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, lançar um feitiço ou sei lá, ele explodiu sua varinha escondida nas costas e lançou um raio de seis metros, que acabou matando as pessoas da rua inteira. E se transformou em rato, e se foi para _esse mundo_, escondido. Até que foi para a vocês, Weasley, não é?"

- Sim – confirmou Rony, a voz seca.

- Esteve com vocês durante todos esses anos, escondido – rosnou Sirius.

- Mas como você soube que ele estava com o Rony e como o reconheceu? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ótima pergunta – se manifestou Pedro que estivera todo o tempo calado, mas antes que continuasse foi calado pelos olhares de Remo e Sirius.

- Fudge foi a uma visita a Azkaban, e eu pedi o _profeta diário_ que ele estava lendo, e lá estava na capa, a foto dos Weasley, e no seu ombro – apontou para Rony – estava ele, e lá dizia que vocês iriam para Hogwarts, e era onde Harry estava. Na mesma hora o pensamento de fugir me ocorreu.

- E como você reconheceu o rato? – Rony perguntou.

- O dedo. Quando ele fugiu, ele cortou o próprio dedo para a morte encenada. Esse seu rato, o perebas, tinha um dedinho faltando. A quantidade de vezes que eu o vi se transformar também não me deixou com duvidas – respondeu Sirius.

- E como você chegou até aqui? Azkaban fica no meio do mar – exclamou Remo.

- Nadando. Com a ajuda da minha forma de cachorro, eu nadei até a terra. Demorou, mas nada mais que a minha força de vontade de proteger você Harry. – Sirius olho nos olhos de Harry, fixamente – eu nunca trairia seus pais Harry, nunca. Eu preferia morrer a fazer isso.

O coração de Harry parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Mas ele viu tanta verdade, tanto nas palavras de Sirius, como nos olhos, que ficou impossível não acreditar.

- Eu acredito – sussurrou Harry.

Remo sorriu.

- NÃO! – gritou Pedro se mexendo incontrolavelmente na cadeira que estava amarrado.- NÃO! É tudo mentira dele. Eu nunca trai eles. Você era o fiel do segredo, Sirius!

- Não minta seu rato de esgoto, eu estava lá quando você gritou a plenos pulmões o que havia feito. Eu estava lá quando você se tornou o fiel do segredo! – urrou Sirius com ódio.

- As armas do Lord das Trevas – murmurou Pedro tremendo – são terríveis. Horripilantes. Vocês não têm idéia.

- Temos tanta idéia que nunca nos juntamos a ele – rosnou Remo.

- Eu não queria – choramingou Pedro se mexendo na cadeira – ele me obrigou.

- Quando nãos e quer alguma coisa, nada nem ninguém pode nos obrigar a fazer – rosnou Sirius.

Pedro choramingou na cadeira.

- E você tem que pagar pelo que fez, Pedroca – rosnou Remo, a varinha firme em sua mão.

- Não o mate – disse Harry.

Hermione já havia escondido a cabeça no ombro de Rony, soluçando um pouco.

- Esse rato...

- Eu sei o que ele fez, Sirius e Remo. Mas meu pai não iria querer que seus dois melhores amigos virassem assassinos por causa dele – disse Harry.

Sirius e Remo sorriram.

- Sinto muito, Remo. Eu acreditei que você poderia ser o traidor – se desculpou Sirius.

- Eu também, está tudo bem, Almofadinhas.

Os dois se abraçaram. (OHHHH que fofo *_*)

- E o que vamos fazer com essa escova de sapato velha e fedorenta? – Sirius perguntou (fala do filme).

- Podíamos deixar ele por ai – disse Harry – ou melhor, por aqui. A casa é cheia de feitiços de proteção, incluindo o de anti-aparatação. E é só colocarmos os feitiços pra ele não se transformar e pronto. Ele vai ficar bem seguro, ou digamos, o seguro o suficiente.

- Me parece um bom plano por enquanto – concordou Remo.

- Tem um porão no fundo da casa – disse Sirius – ele é bem escondido. É só uns feitiços e pronto.

Não demorou muito, e Sirius e Remo levaram Pedro para o tal porão. Remo o encheu de feitiços protetores (anti-aparatação, pra não virar animado, entre outros) seguro lá dentro.


	5. AVISO

História cancelada, devido a falta de reviews. 


End file.
